1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to watercraft lifting assemblies, and more particularly, to a lift apparatus for a watercraft. Although not limited thereto, the lift apparatus is particularly useful for the deployment of watercraft that are typically positioned on a platform (such as a swim platform) of a boat.
2. Background Art
The storage and deployment of small watercraft from larger boats has long been problematic. For many leisure boats, a watercraft, such as a dingy, is often carried behind the boat, and, often on the swim platform.
With some dingys being quite large, there have been developed a number of mechanisms that can assist with the placement of the dingy on a fabricated extension of the swim platform. Certain of these solutions are quite difficult to implement and require extensive modification to the boat. For casual leisure boat users, such modifications are quite expensive, as are the devices themselves.
Other devices for stowage of watercraft on swim platforms require the use of pulleys and manually positioned and operated lifts and stands. Such stands, lifts and pulleys are typically mounted on the boat or on the swim platform itself. Thus, while assisting with the stowage of the watercraft, the components are invariably in the way of the boaters. Often, these components cause injury to users of the swim platform. In some instances, the components are removable, however, in such cases, many get lost or inadvertently fall overboard and sink.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft lift apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies set forth above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watercraft lift apparatus that provides easy deployment of a watercraft with minimal invasiveness to the swim platform of the boat.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.